


Destination Wedding; Dominican Republic

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Love Confessions, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry lives and marries Traci.  Sam and Andy say I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination Wedding; Dominican Republic

Andy smiled stupidly as she drove them to the Penny.  She was ridiculously proud of herself for rendering Sam speechless by telling him she loved him.  She even told him he didn't have to say it back and she meant it.  She just needed him to know.

All Sam could do was stare at her.  She'd just told him she loved him _and_ told him he didn't have to say it back.  He was so shocked he couldn't but he wanted to.  He wanted to stand on top of the station and scream it.

Everyone met at the Penny to celebrate finding the witness alive and the engagement of Traci and Jerry.

It took a couple of weeks for Jerry and Traci to announce they were having a destination wedding in the Dominican Republic.  Sam could see Andy practically bouncing in her seat.  He however was not thrilled.  A couple of mornings later they were in the gun cage grabbing their gear.  Andy was rambling about them taking their first vacation together.

Without really realizing it he said.  "What's wrong with City Hall?"

"City Hall?  That's your idea of a dream wedding?"  She was still smiling a little.

He was a nervous idiot but he just couldn't stop his mouth.  "Why do people have to get married at all?"

He walked out, a lot of fears were hitting him at once.  He'd been keeping a distance since she came back from Temagami.  It wasn't that didn't love her because he did, a stupid amount.  He was just scared.

Andy and Nick caught a case of a missing woman which led them to connect it to an old case of Jerry's.  Both had met the same guy on a dating site so they set up a sting and brought a guy in.  Unfortunately Jerry had to let him go because he had an alibi.

Sam was walking down the hall when Jerry fell in beside him.  "I heard you're not coming to my wedding."

He looked offended.  "What?  Who told you that?"

"It's the word on the street."  Jerry said as they continued to walk and Sam scoffed.  "It's too bad cuz I thought you'd be my best man."

Sam practically put him in a head lock.  "Thought you'd never ask buddy."

Jerry smirked at Sam's excitement.  "Alright.  So this is the thing with the best man.  He usually comes to the wedding."

Sam's done, he can't let Jerry down.  Or Andy.  He groaned.  "You couldn't just have it at City Hall, huh?"

"Ok.  You know what?  Why don't you just tell Andy the truth?  It's not such a big deal, you're afraid of flying."  His best friend put it all out there.

Sam forgot momentarily that Jerry knows this bit of information about him.  "I never said that.  I just hate taking my boots off at the airport."

Jerry rolled his eyes.  "Ok."  They start walking again and he draped his arm around Sam and pats his chest.

Sam's at the coffee station the next day, staring off with a goofy look as Jerry hands him a box.  "What's this?"

The box Jerry gives him is a present, a pocket watch.  **_TO THE GOOD TIMES_** was engraved on the back.  "The groom is supposed to get his best man a gift.  It's a pocket watch.  So you can get me to the church on time.  Except it's not going to be a church.  It's going to be a beach so I don't know if it's going to go with your mankini."

He swallows hard as he holds back the emotions.  He finally smirks and say.  "Ha.  Ha.  Am I supposed to get you something?"  He'll get him a nice bottle of scotch later.

"Nope.  You just gotta get me there buddy."  He drapes his arm over Sam's shoulder.  "Just make sure I don't make a fool of myself."

Sam deadpans.  "You mean I'm gonna have to do magic?"

Jerry smacks him in the back of the head.  "Funny."

The next 24 hours were going to be some of the scariest and worst of his life.  After the sting he'd dropped Andy off at her place so she could be with Gail.  Later he would kick himself for not walking her up.

Andy was assaulted and drugged while Gail was drugged and kidnapped.  It took hours but they finally got Gail back.  Jerry and Traci decided not to waste any more time.  Three weeks later they would be boarding a plane to the Dominican Republic with Andy and Sam.

Sam knew he had to tell Andy, he loved her for crying out loud.  Even if he couldn't say it out loud yet.  Andy was bouncing around her place packing, mostly bikinis it seemed.  Not that he minded.

He blew out a long breath and captured her wrist as she bounced by.  "McNally."  She looked down smiling.  "We need to talk."

Her smile dropped as she sat beside him.  "Sam please don't tell me you're backing out of this."

He shook his head as he pulled her closer.  "No.  No.  Of course not.  I'm the best man.  I'm not going to do that to Jerry."  He ran his fingers through her hair.  "Or you."  She smiled brightly.  "But uhh...there is something I need to tell you."

She was nervous so she blurted out.  "You got married there before and..."  He shoved her backwards, covered her body with his and kissed her quiet.

When he pulled back she was panting.  "I'm afraid of flying."

Andy wasn't expecting that.  "Oh. Ok."  She smiled when she realized he thought she would tease him.  "A lot of people are Sam.  It’s not that unusual."  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  "I've got your back partner and I'll do _anything_ it takes to get you through that flight."

She waggled her eyebrows and he laughed.  "Anything huh?"  He bit the inside of his cheek.  "Hmm.  We'll have to discuss that later.  Right now..."  He kissed her slowly and pressed himself against her.  "Right now I want to talk about these things you call bikinis.  Are you trying to kill me?"

She smiled innocently.  "I could always pack turtle necks and sweats."

He growled as he bit her neck.  "Over my dead body."  He kissed her deeply.  "Unless they're your yoga pants cuz...yeah."

They were standing in line for security and Sam was getting antsy.  He had his arm wrapped around her from behind and his hand rested on her hip.  She doubted he knew he was flexing his fingers and gently squeezing her hip.

She hated that he was so nervous about this.  So she turned around and looked up at him.  "I promise you're going to be ok.  I uhh...I brought some sleeping pills in case."  She shrugged.

Sam smiled and caressed her cheek.  "Thank you but I think I'll be ok."  He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled big.  "I've got you."

That got him a bigger toothy grin.  "Yeah you do."

An hour at security and they finally made it through.  Jerry suggested they grab something to eat while they waited.  The four of them were going a few days early to get things set up and everyone else would fly in the day before the wedding.

Sam teased Andy when they booked the tickets but now he was glad they were in First Class.  It was quiet and he could relax.  Once they got in the air the flight attendants brought out the drinks.  It was too early otherwise Andy would've ordered two scotches instead she curled up to him.

She kissed his cheek.  "You ok?"

He had his face buried in her hair.  "Mmm.  Hmm.  How about you?"

She ran her hand up and down his chest.  "I'm good.  I've got you."

He chuckled and spoke quietly.  "Thank you."

She didn't need to ask what for.  Sam kept her tucked into his side for both of their flights.  They landed in Puerto Plata a little over eight hours later.

Everyone decided to spend the rest of their day getting settled and then maybe meet for dinner.

After they unpacked they raided the mini bar and sat on their balcony enjoying the ocean view.  He watched her and his heart swelled.  He may not be able to say those three words but he definitely felt them.

He squeezed her hand lightly and she looked over smiling.  "I'm glad we're here."

She took his beer and crawled over in his lap.  "Me too."

God! He loved the way she felt against him. Andy could see the fire in his eyes as he cupped her face.  "Eres bella."   ** _You are beautiful_**.  He brushed his nose across hers.  "Quiero hacerte el amor."   ** _I want to make love to you_**.

Andy shivered, Sam Swarek speaking Spanish, fluent Spanish drove her crazy.  Especially when he speaks in _that_ voice, low and husky.

"Besame."   ** _Kiss me_**.  She whispered against his lips.

He'd taught her a few things.  His shirt came off then hers.  He stood up with her and carried her inside to their bed.  They made love then slept for a while.

Jerry and Traci wanted to try out the Discotheque after dinner so that's where they were now.  Sam hated places like this but loved watching Andy move.

Traci dragged her to the dance floor while the guys got drinks.  Jerry clapped him on the back.  "Thanks for doing this brother.  I know the flight wasn't easy."

Sam raised his glass.  "It was worth it to see you happy buddy."

They clinked glasses and downed the amber liquid.  "Speaking of happy.  You and McNally are looking pretty good."

He nodded as he watched her.  "Yeah.  I think so too."  He waited a second.  "She uhh...she told me she loves me."

"That's great buddy!"  He ordered two more scotches.  "You guys have that out of the way now.  It's a big step to say that to each other, especially for you."  Sam flinched.  "Sammy."  He said it exasperatedly.  "Please tell me you said it back."

He threw back his drink and felt the burn.  "She said I didn't have to so..."

Jerry swatted him.  "Jesus Sam.  Of course she did.  She knows how you are."  He sighed.  "You _do_ love her right?"  Sam looked at him like was crazy.  "Thought so.  Just tell her man."  He watched Sam watch her.  "Look buddy, I know this all hasn't been easy and you were...upset with her leaving but that girl is crazy about you.  I know you're scared but look at me and Trac.  Look what we've been through and we're still willing to give it another try."

Sam smiled as he watched her.  "Come on brother."

They took drinks out to the dance floor and joined their ladies.  Andy looked surprised but very happy to see him.  "Hey!"

She took her drink and he wrapped his arm around her, let her move them to the music.  "You look amazing."  She was wearing a turquoise sundress and sandals.

Andy beamed and kissed him.  "So do you."  He'd put on a black button up and black pants.  "Really, really amazing."

Sam laughed and spun her around.  "You're a handful you know."  They soon ditched their drink glasses and Sam showed her he in fact could relax.

Jerry and Traci left them after a couple of hours.  Sam took her for a walk along the beach before they went back to their room.  The next day was busy with making sure everything was ready for the wedding and the arrival of the rest of their family.

They all had dinner together that night.  Jerry stood up and everyone got quiet.  "Traci and I want to thank you all for coming all this way.  We love you guys and can't imagine sharing this day with anyone else."

They spent hours talking, drinking and eating.  The wedding was just before sunset the next day.  Sam stood at the cue with Andy on his arm.

She couldn't believe they were about to walk down an aisle together.  "You look so handsome Sam."

He turned and cupped her face.  "I love you Andy."  He kissed her softly as their music started.

Now  _she_ was speechless.  He led her down the aisle and after they hugged Jerry they took their places.  Next came Frank and Noelle then Oliver and Gail.

Sam watched Andy as the ceremony went on, she was so beautiful.  Their eyes met and she smiled even bigger as she shook her head.  He was guessing it was about the three words he said just before they took their spots.

The ceremony was short and beautiful.  They moved to the beach for the reception.

Jerry got everyone's attention.  "Again, we just want to thank you all for coming.  I'll make it short so we can get to the partying but who am I kidding, some of you are probably already drunk.  Oliver."  Everyone laughed and Oliver raised his glass. "I am the luckiest man alive.  I don't just have good friends, I have great friends.  Noelle, thank you for helping me make the playlist for this little shindig.  Gotta be honest though when you weren't looking I did sneak the Macarena back on there."  Everyone laughed again.  "Ollie, you know you're my brother.  I can only hope that I'm half the husband you are and when the time comes half the dad."  Oliver wiped his eyes and raised his glass.  "Sammy, the best man.  No truer words were ever spoken.  I trust you with my life because no matter what happens I know you'll always have my back.  I love you man."  Sam swallowed hard at Jerry's words.  He felt Andy squeeze his hand and he raised his drink.  "And to my beautiful wife Traci, you aren't just part of my life you are my life.  You have taken this simple man and made him a king."  Jerry pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.  "Until the day I die you will always hold the key to my heart."  He dipped her and kissed her deeply.

Everyone cheered and whistled.  Traci actually blushed.  Once the newlyweds took a few spins everyone joined them on the dance floor.  Sam grabbed Andy and pulled her out to the floor.

She laughed loudly.  "You're full of surprises today."

He smirked and yanked her hard against him.  "There's still a lot to learn about me McNally."  He chuckled and she shivered.  "Like tomorrow we're going horseback riding and then we're going to this private cove I heard about."

He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed.  "Who's the handful now?"

He growled and whispered in her ear.  "You haven't even seen handful sweetheart."

They danced with their friends and had a great time.  The next day they met for brunch before everyone headed back home.  Sam never thought he'd be excited about a vacation much less one with a girlfriend.  But that's just the thing, Andy wasn't just _any_ girlfriend he loved her, was  _in love_ with her and she with him.

After they saw their friends off Sam talked her into playing a little in the hotel casino.  He sat back and watched her win at Texas Hold'em, smiling with pride.

When she was up a few hundred he leaned in, putting his hand on her bare thigh.  "Ready for a little more adventure McNally?"

She turned and met his desire filled eyes.  "Yes."

She tipped the dealer and he led them up to their room.  When she started unbuttoning his shirt he smiled.  "I can't believe I'm about to say this but umm...not yet."

Andy stopped and raised an eyebrow.  "I can't either but ok."

Sam packed a few things in a bag and led her out.  She was floored when they stopped at the stables.  Sam gave them his name and they brought out two gorgeous horses for them.

Andy laughed as they took off across the beach.  "You really are full of surprises."

Sam waggled his eyebrows and said.  "Just wait."

They slowed down and enjoyed the scenery.  Andy took pictures of them as they went along.  Sam finally found the cove the concierge told him about.  It was even more secluded than he thought, it was perfect.

He got down then helped her down.  "Well?  What do you think?"

She wrapped her arms around him as she took it all in.  "It's gorgeous."

He kissed her temple.  "Come on."

They walked closer to the cove and Sam led the horses.  She couldn't believe they were on vacation together much less doing romantic things like this.

When they got closer to the inside they heard giggles.  Sam knew that other people knew about the place but he'd hope to find it deserted.

One of the horses made a noise and the giggling stopped. "Hello?"

Sam and Andy recognized the voice right away and Sam chuckled.  "Jer?"

They saw a head pop up as he said.  "Sammy?  Uhh.  What...what are you doing here?"

He laughed at his best friend.  "Same thing you are brother."  Traci popped up then.  "We'll uhh...we'll leave you guys to it."

There was some whispering and Traci said.  "Don't go.  We were just...talking."  Jerry mumbled something that made her glare.  "We've got food and wine.  It's gorgeous."

Sam shrugged and left it up to Andy.  "Ok.  As long as you're sure."

Jerry decided to suck it up.  "Of course we are.  Come on."

Sam tied up the horses and they walked into the cove.  If they thought the outside was beautiful the inside was paradise.  It was shaded and very secluded.  Every color of flower you could imagine was there.

The newlyweds had a blanket spread out and were lying on it when they joined them.  Sam spread out the blanket he brought and they sat down.

Traci and Jerry were lying in a T shape, smiling like crazy.  "Hey!"

Andy laughed at how happy they looked.  "Are you guys drunk?"

Jerry ran his hand up and down her arm.  "Nope.  Just happy.  But we do have some wine if you guys want some."

Sam pulled a bottle out of their bag.  "Same here."

He poured cups for everyone.  "To the happy couple."

Jerry could tell something had changed with them, especially him.  "You guys seem pretty happy too."  Sam and Andy shared a short kiss and nodded.  "Well then..."  Jerry raised his cup.  "...how about to happiness?"

Everyone agreed.  They laid around for a while talking, eating, and drinking.  It was the most relaxed any of them had been in a while.

Sam nudged Andy and she looked up.  "Let's go for a swim."

He was thankful for their friends letting them hang out but he knew they wanted time alone.  "Yeah.  Ok."

They grabbed their stuff and walked out to the beach.  Sam dropped their bag, scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.  Andy squealed from surprise but laughed as he carried her out to the water.

"You ready?"  He asked and as she was screaming NO he kissed her and fell back into the water.

When they came back up he was laughing and she was scowling.  "Not funny Sam!"

He brushed her wet hair back as he kissed her again.  "You're sexy when you're mad."  She tried to push him away but he held on tight.  "Not a chance sweetheart."

His dimples were deadly and she soon gave in.  "I think someone took Sam Swarek because I don't know who you are."  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  "But...I do kind of like it."

He slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass.  "Then you're going to love this."  He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

Andy could feel how hard he was already.  _"Sam."_

"You drive me crazy you know that right?"  He crashed his lips into hers, his tongue slipping in and they slowly battled each other.

Andy held tighter to him as he moved her against himself.  "In the ocean?"  She gasped out.

He kissed across her jaw and down her neck.  "In the ocean."  The friction from being moved by the waves made it interesting.  "God you're so beautiful."

Andy bit down on his neck and he pressed himself harder against her.  Sam dug his heels in, bent his knees and held her up as she ran her hands down his chest.  "God I love you so much."

Her hand slipped in his shorts and he groaned as she slowly stroked him.  "Feels so good sweetheart."

She reached back and untied her top.  "Sam please."

He was a little rough when he took her left nipple in his mouth, sucking and grazing his teeth across it.  She cried out and he soothed her.

"I'm sorry."  He said breathlessly.

The look in her eyes shocked him a little.  They'd always been adventurous but never rough.  "Don't stop."  She whimpered.

He pulled his shorts down some, pulled her bikini bottoms to the side and shoved himself inside her.  Both let out a string of curse words as they moved in sync with each other.

There was something different about the way they made love, something more intense; they kissed, licked, and sucked on as much of each other they could reach.  Sam could feel it building for both of them.

Andy knew she was close and she felt Sam's body tense.  She fisted his hair and pulled him back so she could watch him, so they could watch each other.

He smiled and gritted his teeth as they lost themselves.  "I love you Andy."

She laughed shakily and kissed him passionately.  "I love you too.  You're amazing."

They went back up to the beach and laid in the sun for a while.  They didn't go back to the cove deciding to give their friends alone time.  A few hours later they went back to their room, showered, and went out for a late lunch.

The four of them got together the next afternoon and the ladies talked them into snorkeling.  By the time they got out to the spot Jerry decided he didn't want to go.

Sam was teasing him.  "What's wrong buddy?  Afraid to mess up your hair?"

"Ha.  Ha.  Funny."  He looked around as everyone was jumping off the boat.  "It's just not my thing."

Sam shoved him off the boat.  "It is now."

When he came up he was giving Sam hell.  "Ass.  You are such an ass."

"Suck it up buddy!"  He yelled as he jumped in.

Jerry ended up having a great time despite his reservations.  He and Traci swam around together.  Jerry's idea of payback was signing Sam up for Karaoke.

Sam dragged Andy up with him and they sang ** _Stuck In The Middle With You_**  together.  Andy was really surprised after their conversation in his UC apartment.  By the end of the night all four of them were up singing together.  Sam and Andy spent their last two days alone.


End file.
